


Putain, il l'a fait ce con !

by AngelicaR2



Category: Video Blogging RPF, YouTube Hero
Genre: Drabble, Episode 3 Balèzes, Episode 7 Création et destruction, Episode Related, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [YouTube Hero Ep3 & 7] : Drabble. Les potentielles réactions de Mathieu face au teaser du court-métrage de William. Lié à ses réelles intentions révélées dans l'épisode 7.





	Putain, il l'a fait ce con !

**ND'A :** **Juste un petit drabble que j'ai eu envie d'écrire après avoir vu l'épisode 7** ( et en repensant à l'épisode 3 ) par rapport au fait que le personnage de Mathi e u voulait en réalité que William s'oppose à lui (ou en tout cas, qu'il n'écoute pas ses conseils pourris et cyniques.) J'espère que vous aimerez.

 

Ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher, Mathieu appuya sur la base d'espace, pour mettre la vidéo en pause, juste pour faire chier, avant de la redémarrer, sous l’œil abasourdi de Nicolas et William.

 

Hé ! C'était bien lui qui les avait amenés jusque là, non ? Ces deux pauvres connards qui n'étaient rien avant qu'il n'accepte de les aider.

 

C'était lui le chef de cette équipe, le _patron_ , alors oui, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, merci bien, et qu'on vienne pas l'emmerder !

 

Alor s que le teaser se mettait en route et que la voix de William s'élevait dans l'air, Mathieu tâcha de garder un visage impassible.

 

Histoire qu'aucun de ces deux connards ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il en pensait  _réellement_ .

 

Et il devait avouer qu'il était impressionné.

 

Pas par la qualité du teaser en elle-même, qui était, il le reconnaissait facilement, assez médiocre.

 

Chose qui pouvait se comprendre, étant réalisé avec les moyens du bord, et même si c'était beaucoup plus que ce que Willi a m aurait jamais pu avoir ou espérer question financement dans son futur alternatif, ça restait quant même peu.

 

Mais il y avait un truc que Mathieu ne pouvait réellement pas nier, à savoir que William avait vraiment _fait_ quelque chose _._

 

Il avait réussi à _créer_ , chose que lui-même n'avait en fait – si on ne comptait pas son émission – pas réussi à faire.

 

En tout cas, pas comme ça.

 

Alors oui, ça avait un côté amateur – et pas seulement, parce que, bordel, ça l'était _vraiment_ – et il avait déjà vu des trucs bien mieux faits, mais il y avait _une chose_ qu'il ne pouvait pas enlever à William.

 

C'est que, bordel de merde, c'était réel et sincère putain !

 

Et avec certains arrangements et modifications, ça pouvait même devenir une bonne web-série comique et absurde !

 

(Peut-être, en tout cas. Pourquoi pas.

 

Même si William semblait pour l'instant vouloir en faire quelque chose de sérieux, il pouvait très bien allier fantaisie et comédie.)

 

Surtout que ça se voyait que William avait pris son pied à faire ça, et une partie de Mathieu était réellement contente pour lui.

 

L'autre, en revanche, s'apprêtait à tout détruire.

 

Alors qu'il se mettait du rouge à lèvres, Mathieu se demanda si William allait être assez fort, et se battre pour son projet, pour la _création_ , _sa_ création, ou s'il allait faire comme les autres – comme ce connard de Nico semblait pouvoir le faire à chaque instant – et se laisser tenter par le fric et l'argent facile en reniant ce qu'il était.

 

Il se demandait si William était vraiment l’Élu.

 

(Ou s'il était aussi faible que les autres connards qui l'avaient précédé.)

 

Il espérait que oui, en tout cas.

 

FIN.

 


End file.
